Amatsu
Amatsu is the son of the late lord of darkness, Yami, who desires to resurrect his deceased father in order to cover, not only Nippon in darkness, but the Celestial Plain as well. For that purpose Amatsu seeks thirteen pieces of darkness scattered across Nippon that will allow Yami's return. Appearance Amatsu's true form is not known, but he usually takes a human form in order to blend with society. This form possesses pale skin with red eyes, flowing black hair, and wears a strange looking nobleman attire. Personality Amatsu is absolutely evil, caring nothing for the life of both innocence and his minions. He would destroy entire cities in order to obtain what he wants, and he would sacrifice an entire population if that is necessary without hesitation. Amatsu is also very much a sadist, as he laughs at all the death and destruction that he and his minions cause. However, to the human population, he is known by the cover of a wise nobleman who cares very much about the people of Nippon, and has provided them with many inventions that have benefited their lives. Story Darkness Returns Again Amatsu is first seen by the now adult Chibiteratsu when he is addressing the people of Sei'an City about the increasing attacks by bandits along the road leading to the city advising them to be careful. He then presents the frightened citizens with a solution, one that will get rid of the bandits once and for all. But this plan required a volunteer to be kidnapped by the bandits, but when no one rose any sort of courage a sudden bolt of red lightning struck the palace. Everyone ran in fear, Amatsu along with them, but instead of running to the palace he ran out the city. Ever curious Chibiteratsu followed him until they came up to the road where the bandit attacks have been occuring. Soon enough Amatsu was grabbed by a group of bandits and taken away to their hideout, but the child of the sun used his animal senses to track down the bandits back to their home. At the hideout the bandits tortured Amatsu into giving them his latest invention, a cannon capable of firing as fast as the wind. But, Amatsu seemed uncorncerned about his own safety and only told the bandit that their filthy cave is making his clothes dirty. The Bandit insulted readied to strike the nobleman with his small kanabo, but Chibiteratsu gave out a growl of great ferocity that echoched throughout the cave. The bandits turned to see what they believed to be a white wolf and charged towards Chibiteratsu, who stood at the ready. With their weapons raised the bandits attacked the white wolf, and with ease Chibiteratsu dodged their pitiful execuses for an attack. Amazed yet angered they charged at him once again, but the white wolf used Power Slash on their weapons, rendering the bandits armless and confused about their broken weapons. After seeing how their weapons suddenly broke, Amatsu gave out a small chucked which, echoed throughout the bandits' hideout. The bandits demanded to know why Amatsu was laughing and prepared to strike him with their bare hands, but Amatsu laughed at this saying their hands cannot touch him and their weapons useless. He pointed in an upward direction and remarked "But, theirs are not.", then the bandits turned to see several dark warriors on the walls of their hideout. The warriors jumped down to the bandits and foolishly the bandits attacked these strange warrior, but their efforts were in vain as they were quickly dispatched as lightning flashed throughout the clouds. Chibiteratsu began to growl at the dark warriors who turned to face the white wolf and prepared for combat, but Amatsu raised his hand stopping them before they could begin. It was then that Chibiteratsu realized that Amatsu was no mere nobleman but he still had no idea what he was. Suddenly an evil and presense appeared behind Chibiteratsu, it was Amatsu who struck the white wolf with dark magic just as he turned around. Amatsu walked towards Chibiteratsu saying "O child of the sun, you and my family have a lot of business to cover." Chibiteratsu tried to Power Slash him to stop him but one of the dark warriors jumped in front of Amatsu, sacrificing its own life to protect its master. The child of the sun then used icestorm in hopes of stopping Amatsu, but the ice was fragile as glass compared to his strength. Then, Chibi tried using Veil of Mists to make an escape but Amatsu was uneffected, who picked up Chibiteratsu with his dark telekinetic powers. Amatsu grinned sinfully as Chibiteratsu yelped in painful agony as the dark power slowly chewed at his celestial body then, Amatsu went on to say "Your powers as of now pale in comparison to my very own.". He then proceeds to throw Chibiteratsu at the wall of the cave and leaving the weakened young god as he left with his minions proclaiming that the child of darkness has awakened. The Next Encounter Chibiteratsu would not meet Amatsu until finding him in Kamiki Village draining the life from Susano and Kushi respectively after regaining some of his power. Seeing the young god Amatsu summoned his minions to delay him until he absorbed the life out of Susano and Kushi. But his minions stood little chance against Chibi despite his weakened state as he cut them down one by one. Chibiteratsu then came charging at Amatsu in hopes of stopping his life drain process, but he went right through the evil being to his dismay. Amatsu laughed Chibi's pathetic attempts at stopping him saying that he needs this piece of darkness in order to bring back his father, Yami. Chibiteratsu in fearful confusion growled intensely at Amatsu to which Amatsu replied that it was Amateratsu who nearly ended his father's life but it was Chibiteratsu who finished the job by killing his remains. He then states that he needs thirteen pieces of darkness in order to resurrect Yami, and Susano happens to have one of those pieces, Kushi is just for his own amusement. Amatsu explained that the piece of darkness held within Susano's very own soul was that of betrayal for releasing Orochi upon the land once more years before. Angered by his evil Chibiteratsu used Power Slash on him and slicing off his head, seemingly fading Amatsu into oblivion. Kushi was relieved that she and her husband and went over to comfort him. But, Susano's body soon began to shift around and soon transformed into a hideous beast. Chibiteratsu sensed that this monster was a servant of Amatsu and slew it quickly, saving Kushi from its wrath. Both Chibiteratsu and Kushi noticed that the clouds were spiraling and grew darker and omnious. They traveled further into the villaged and soon arrived at the Konohana where they see Amatsu corrupting it. Sakuya emerges to bind Amatsu with plantlife, allowing Chibiteratsu to save Susano, but his senses tell him something is very wrong. Amatsu laughs as the child of the sun has realized that Susano is now a soulless husk. He then breaks out of Sakuya's bindings and shouts Kill at Chibiterasu with an echoing voice that seemed send fear into every soul of the world. Sakuya starts to scream in pain as a burning aura appears on, and the Konohana begins to shift and twist erracticly. All of this causes Sakuya great pain as she,Chibi, and Kushi watch as the sacred tree transforms into a living servant of Amatsu. They soon looked upon the Konohana in horror as its transformation was completed, its new form resembling something of a dragon. Amatsu then order this monstrocity to destroy the entire village and spread its seed throughout the land. Hearing his commands the tree awoke; uprooting itself from the ground and began crushing houses with its claws as Amatsu left Chibi to deal with it. Category:Characters